


Locked Out

by FH14



Series: Fictober 2019 [9]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994)
Genre: Closeted Character, Coming Out, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Making Out, Minor Jesse Walsh/Lisa Webber, One-Sided Attraction, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FH14/pseuds/FH14
Summary: Lisa walks in on Jesse and Grady kissing at her Halloween Party.





	Locked Out

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly wrote this fic to write something fluffy for this fandom, and this pairing in particular, after cranking out two extremely explicit fanworks for them.
> 
> This fic is a fill for the [Spooktober Challenge](https://spooktoberchallenge.dreamwidth.org/732.html) prompt "Lock", and it does incorporate Halloween (for once).

"Lisa!"

Grady jerked his head back, looking into Jesse's wide, scared eyes before turning to face the girl in the doorway just as her drink fell to the floor.

"Sorry!" She yelped, her voice pitching so high it squeaked, before turning around and rushing away.

In all the years Grady had known her, he'd never seen Lisa Webber that thrown off her game. Sure, she was more quiet and reserved than the other girls, but she always had this level of cool control to her. Like, you got the sense that no matter what life through at her, she'd find some way to deal with it.

Though, to be fair, it wasn't every day a girl walked in on the boy she liked making out with his best friend at a party she'd thrown in her own house.

"I should talk to her," Jesse said, slowly pushing Grady off of him. "Fuck, I should've talked to her a while ago."

"Hey," Grady said, grabbing his wrist, taken aback by how violently he was trembling. "You need to calm down first. Maybe I should go talk to her instead?"

Jesse opened his mouth like he was going to protest, but nothing came out. Instead he shrugged helplessly.

It was a shame, really. Jesse acting all flustered in a welder's costume that looked about two sizes too big on him was weirdly adorable. Grady had to restrain himself from pinning him up against the wall and kissing him again.

_That's why we're in this mess_, He thought to himself, giving Jesse a reassuring smile before turning around and walking back out to the party.

The Webbers had really outdone themselves. Even though the pool was closed for the season, they'd still pulled out all the stops. He'd never seen so many jack-o-lanterns, bats, skeletons, and fake spiderwebs in his entire life. Instead of the grill, they'd put out a small table with a giant punch bowl along with a dozen pizzas.

The guests hadn't skimped either, and Grady was surprised that most of them had gone for full-on scary costumes rather than sexy ones. Frankly, he felt a little out of place dressed as James Dean of all things, especially since it wasn't a huge leap from how he normally dressed.

Lisa Webber looked perfectly at home as Dorothy from _The Wizard of Oz_. All she was missing was a little dog to carry around. Though the effect was a bit ruined by the tears streaming down her face as she did her best to disappear into a corner at her own party.

"Lisa!" Grady shouted over the music as he got closer. She looked up at him, eyes wide and puffy, but made no move to run away again. "Can we talk?"

She silently looked down at the ground, pushing her way past a group of their classmates having a contest to see who could shotgun a beer the fastest. He followed close behind as she walked into the back door of her house, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Oh, now you remember to lock it," Lisa said dryly under her breath, and Grady couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Sorry! I know this isn't funny," he said, holding up his hands as she stared up at him with a hurt expression. "Jesse wanted to talk to you himself but… Lisa, he's terrified."

"Am I really that scary?" She said, in that moment looking smaller, more fragile than ever.

Grady felt his stomach twist, and found himself unable to maintain eye contact. "Look, we never meant to hurt you. It's just that… with two guys… When people around here think about queers, they think about Schneider. He was scared… _We_ were scared that if people found out, everyone would look at us like we were gross freaks like him."

"You two think so little of me," She said, a sharp edge to her voice. Grady looked up to see her staring at him furiously. "I care about both of you!"

"But that's it though," Grady said. "We both care about you too. Jesse's been tying himself in knots trying to find ways to tell you. He hated not being honest with you. He's so scared you're going to hate him."

Lisa stared at him, and Grady wondered if he had said the completely wrong thing before she shook her head.

"I'm mad he… well, we weren't together or anything. I just…" She sighed, her shoulders slumping. "In my pool house?"

"I mean, I've kissed him a lot of other places too," he said, shrugging sheepishly.

Lisa laughed. Not a cruel laugh, or an ironic one. She still seemed sad, but was that was… lifting, just a little bit.

"I'm really sorry for taking him. I know you had dibs and all. He's just so…" Grady beamed, thinking about that first time they hung back after baseball, their clothes stained with grass and dirt, and kissed under the bleachers. Jesse had started laughing almost immediately and they had to try again. "Well… you know."

"Yeah," she smiled softly, her gaze suddenly distant, before snapping herself back to the present. "Seriously though, if you're going to kiss him here, at least lock the door. Imagine if Kerry had walked in on you guys instead."

"Oh, she probably would've stayed and watched," Grady grinned, flexing his arm. "Don't think we haven't heard her little comments when you girls are leering at us play sports."

"Okay, okay," she shook her head. "Look, you can tell Jesse I'm not mad and I'm not gonna tell anyone. Just… take care of him, I guess? God that sounds so weird…"

"No, I get what you mean," Grady said earnestly.

Jesse was delicate. When he'd first moved to Springwood he'd had a bought of insomnia so bad he had to go to the hospital, and it wasn't exactly a secret that his dad was a massive piece of work. But even without all of that, there was something about Jesse that made you want to protect him. Hell, when he first started having feelings for the guy, he thought that was all it amounted to.

But now he would do anything to see that boy smile. To make sure he was safe. And it was reassuring to know that, whatever happened now, he knew there was someone else who felt the same way, even knowing everything.

"Okay, you checked on me. I'm fine," Lisa smiled at him, but that sadness was still there. He suspected it would be there for a while longer. "Now go make sure your boyfriend's okay."

"I- we, uh," Grady shoved his hands in his pockets, looking up at the ceiling nervously. "I mean, we haven't really made it official or anything yet."

"You mean you aren't mounting him nightly?" Lisa asked, and Grady rolled his head down, staring at her in open shock. "What?" She asked, tilting her head teasingly, "Don't think I haven't heard your little comments when you boys are leering at me while you play sports."

Grady shook his head, collecting himself as Lisa wiped her face. A few minutes later, they were back out in the party like nothing had happened.

Jesse, on the other hand, was practically hyperventilating when Grady got back to the pool house.

"Dude, chill," Grady said, grabbing him by the shoulder and looking him straight in the eye. "She's fine with it."

"She... she is?" Jesse said, staring at him incredulously.

Grady let him go, before immediately punching him in the shoulder. "I wouldn't lie to you about something like that, man. I mean, she's heartbroken, but she's not mad at us for being queer."

"That's a relief, I think," Jesse said. Grady could see his body physically relax, though he still had that guilty look on his face.

"Hey, look at me," Grady grabbed Jesse by the chin, and with his other hand he pulled off the welder's mask off the top of Jesse's head, his blond locks clinging to his head with sweat. "We're not doing anything wrong, okay? Broken hearts happen in high school. And I'm not going to feel guilty for kissing my boyfriend."

Jesse stared at him, eyes widening with shock before a huge, bright smile spread across his face. "You… want to be my boyfriend?"

"Don't get all sappy about it man," Grady teased, but he could feel his own heart doing back-flips. He couldn't wait any longer, and before Jesse could respond, he leaned over and kissed him again.

"Hey man," Jesse said, pulling away. "Did you remember to lock the door? I don't want anyone interrupting me and my boyfriend."

Grady laughed, feeling so giddy he was practically jumping out of his skin. "Oh? You two gonna be doing a lot of kissing?"

"And maybe some other things," Jesse said as he nodded toward the door, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Grady gulped, before making a mad dash to the door and fumbling with the lock, grinning like an idiot.

_Happy Freakin' Halloween._


End file.
